kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= The is a special touchscreen cell phone, which allows Decade or Diend to transform into their Complete Form. Decade Version |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= (with Decade's K-Touch equipped)]] Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. To transform, Decade must insert the into the K-Touch and press the symbols in succession from Kuuga to Kiva before pressing the Decade symbol, which will trigger the transformation. The K-Touch replaces the open slot left by the original Decadriver, which has now been placed on the right hip. In this form, Decade can still use his Rider Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Nine Heisei Riders present will be transformed into their most powerful form. Final Kamen Rides * : Summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Ryuga and again in the World of the Rider War to defeat Yuki. * : Summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Orga and again in the World of Amazon to weaken Llumu Qhimil. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form, armed with the Perfect Zecter (though it wasn't on his person the first time he was summoned). In the TV series, this is first used in the World of Negatives to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto with Hyper Kick and again in the World of Black RX to defeat Kamen Rider Hercus and Kamen Rider Ketaros with the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Used once in the TV series in the World of Diend to defeat the Darkroaches. * : Summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Used once in the TV series in the World of Diend to defeat Fourteen. * : Summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Used once in the World of Shinkenger to defeat Chinomanako before he fled. * : Summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Used once in the TV series in the World of Shinkenger to weaken Chinomanako Diend Form and Kamen Rider Blade. * : Summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Used once in the TV series in the World of Black RX to defeat Schwarian. * : Summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series, but was used in Kamen Rider: Battride War, where the summoned Kuuga Ultimate would create a blast of fire. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Kuuga and Den-O's options are changed to and respectively, including the cards on Decade Complete Form's chest armor. Rider Cards K-Touch card.png|Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Decade Complete.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kiva Emperor Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Liner Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Blade King Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Rising Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Rising Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Den-O Chou Climax.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Chou/Super Climax Form Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12 t. *'Kicking Power': 16 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Appearances: Decade Episode 21 (Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Kabuto Hyper), 22 (Kiva Emperor), 23 (Hibiki Armed), 24 (Den-O Liner), 25 (Blade King), 26 (Kabuto Hyper), 27 (Agito Shining), All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (Jumbo Formation), World of Televikun (Strongest Complete Form), 29 (Faiz Blaster), 30 (Ryuki Survive), 31 (Diend), Movie War 2010 (Strongest Complete Form), Wizard Episode 53 (Strongest Complete Form), Decade Complete Form（Kuuga Ultimate Ver）.png|Kuuga Ultimate version Decade Complete Form（Agito Shining Ver）.png|Agito Shining version Decade Complete Form（Ryuki Survive Ver）.png|Ryuki Survive version Decade Complete Form（Faiz Blaster Ver）.png|Faiz Blaster version Decade Complete Form（Blade King Ver）.png|Blade King version Decade Complete Form（Armed Hibiki Ver）.png|Armed Hibiki version Decade Complete Form（Kabuto Hyper Ver）.png|Kabuto Hyper version Decade Complete Form（Den-O Liner Ver）.png|Den-O Liner version Decade Complete Form（Kiva Emperor Ver）.png|Kiva Emperor version Decade Complete Form（Diend Ver）.png|Diend version Decade Complete Form(Showa Ver).png|Showa version - Strongest= Strongest Complete Form 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= When Complete Form is adorned with all Final Kamen Ride Cards at once, it is called . Appearances: World of Televikun, Movie War 2010, Wizard Episode 53 - Final Kamen Ride Tsukasa= In the novel, Natsumi creates a Kamen Ride card which Tsukasa as Kamen Rider Decade uses it which summons all 9 Heisei Riders to perform their finisher attacks at Narutaki before they could turn themselves into Rider Cards and attached to Decade into becoming Final Kamen Ride: Tsukasa which is a Decade Complete Form only without the K-Touch. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~. }} Diend Version During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Reiji Kurosaki gives Diend his own K-Touch which allows him to transform into Complete Form. The Kamen Riders that power Diend's Complete Form are the main antagonist Kamen Riders from the films of the other Heisei Kamen Riders. However, there is no choice for any of the antagonists from the Kamen Rider Den-O films, and there was no Kamen Rider Kuuga film; in their place, the antagonist from the (as of then only) Kamen Rider W film is an option. In addition to that, there are only 8 choices (not including Diend himself), while Decade's K-Touch has 9 (not including Decade himself). Unlike Decade's K-Touch, Diend is never seen using it to summon one of the movie Kamen Riders to perform an attack alongside him. Instead, he uses the Gekijouban Card to summon the eight movie Riders and initiate their finishing attacks, along with his own. Final Kamen Rides *Kamen Rider G4 (Agito: Project G4) *Kamen Rider Ryuga (Ryuki: Episode Final) *Kamen Rider Orga (555: Paradise Lost) *Kamen Rider Glaive (Blade: Missing Ace) *Kamen Rider Kabuki (Hibiki & The Seven Senki) *Kamen Rider Caucasus (Kabuto: God Speed Love) *Kamen Rider Arc (Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World) *Kamen Rider Skull (W: Begins Night) Gallery Diend Complete Card.png|Diend Complete Final Kamen Ride Diend Complete.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Diend Complete Kamen Ride G4.jpg|Kamen Ride: G4 Kamen Ride Ryuga.jpg|Kamen Ride: Ryuga Kamen Ride Orga.jpg|Kamen Ride: Orga Kamen Ride Glaive.jpg|Kamen Ride: Glaive Kamen Ride Kabuki.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kabuki Kamen Ride Caucasus.jpg|Kamen Ride: Caucasus Kamen Ride Arc.jpg|Kamen Ride: Arc Final Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Kamen Ride: Skull KR-Diend Complete.png|Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the K-Touch, as well as the Decadriver, Diendriver, and Rider Battle tournament announcer in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, is provided by . Notes *The activation code for the K-Touch is the same as the broadcast order for the Heisei Riders. * The naming of the K-Touch is similar to the K-Taros from Kamen Rider Den-O, which allows Den-O to assume his Final Form, Climax Form. External links *TV Asahi's page on the K-Touch Category:Arsenal (Decade) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Daiki Kaito's treasures Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Cellphone device